Lights Out
by Steelburst
Summary: Collection of drabbles and small stories concerning my oc. Read if you like. Slash. OC/OP, OC/Twins, maybe more.
1. Alex's Profile

_Just in case, here is the oc's profile before you get to the stories._

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Alexander Chase Harpender-Lennox

**Nickname:** Alex, Aly (by Annabelle)

**Age:** 16 years old

**Birthday:** May 3rd

**Gender:** Male

**Mother:** Tiffany Harpender (deceased)

**Father:** Harvard Harpender (in prison for life)

**Race:** Human

**Eye color:** Green

**Hair Color:** Black

**Hair Length:** Medium—reaches his earlobes

**Skin Color:** Creamy white; often times pale

**Build:** Slender, no muscles, smooth form

**Height:** 5'2"

**History:** Alexander's mother and father married young, when Tiffany was only 17 and Harvard 18—mainly because  
>Tiffany was pregnant, so her parents, being the religious type they were, gave her the option of getting married or<br>giving the baby up. So, the two married. Six months after the baby was born, Harvard and Tiffany's father got into  
>a fight, which resulted in Harvard killing her father. Found guilty, he was sent to prison for the rest of his life, without<br>hope of parole.

When Alex was two, Tiffany found out she had a tumor in her heart, and only six months to live. She begged her mother  
>to care for Alex once she died, which, the woman promised. That promise wasn't kept, as after the funeral, Alex was<br>immediately sent to foster care, where he spent the next fourteen years of his life.

Because his mother had cancer, he was tested yearly to make sure there were no developments of it in his systems,  
>but the year he turned fifteen, a small tumor was discovered in his chest. The next year of his life consisted of frail<br>health, constant chemotherapy and many other treatments, as well as a diagnosis that he might not live to see his  
>eighteenth birthday.<p>

Since he qualified, Alex made a wish with the Make-a-Wish foundation. A simple request to be adopted and die in a  
>comfortable place. A week and a half later, he found himself adopted by William Lennox, and became brother to<br>Annabelle Lennox. It was this way that he became involved with the Autobots.


	2. 20 Sunstreaker Memes

These memes are from the 28 Sunstreaker Meme on livejournal. I do not claim ownership of them. kthx. If you read this, I'd love a review. But it's not necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Angst<strong>

Since the Autobots had become accustomed to using their holoforms, they had picked up on a variety of human reactions and emotion—including arousal. Of course, they could become such when in their mech form, but it was something internal. As a human, males would gain an erection, become flushed, and desire would occupy every thought. Same applied to the holoform, except the results carried to their mech forms as well; they'd overheat and their processor would become single thought. Which was why, as Sunstreaker sat in his human charge's room, he could feel the heat ambushing his receptors, his true form kicking into cool down as an erection strained against the pants he wore.

He and Alex were watching some mindless show on the television, one Sunstreaker happened to be paying little to no attention to, and Alex had some kind of sucker. It was small, and from the color and scent diagnostic, lemon flavored. However, it was how the teen was eating it that was attracting the 'Bot. Alex's tongue would slip past his pale lips and lick at the sucker lovingly, before he took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked hard on it. Sunstreaker's CPU was working overtime, trying to imagine what it'd feel like to have the soft lips and warm cavern over his cock, where he had spared some rather sensitive receptors.

The erection was easily hidden from his human charge—after all, Sunstreaker had never expressed any sort of intimate feelings towards the other, and Alex had never expressed any either. They were seated near one another, the dark haired human in the chair, Sunstreaker on the sofa, the arm of the piece of furniture the only thing shielding his crotch. Heat was flowing through his form, and yet, he was unable to tear his eyes away, watching intently as Alex ate his candy.

"I'll… be back," he said quickly, getting up and turning his back to the teen so the erection would not be spotted. He really needed to find Sideswipe.

**At the Beach**

"C'mon, you guys! It's a sunny day, and I'm actually feeling pretty good! Please…?" The human, along with his begging, clasped his hands together in front of him, giving a pleading look to both mechs. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked down at him, before looking to each other. Their young human charge wanted to go to the beach, and wanted them to go too. Naturally, they were concerned for his health, but the begging and pleading and the oh-so adorable face Alex made rendered them unable to resist. The young human ran inside the house, excited, to gather his bathing suit and towels. Little did the two 'Bots know, but the beach would reap wild benefits for them—such as Alex exposing nearly all of his body by wearing only a pair of swimming trunks.

**Bath time**

Alex was feeling weak. Every time he tried to stand, his legs felt like jello and his knees just about gave up on him. His mind would swirl and he'd get dizzy while his stomach felt like it just dropped into oblivion. For such reasons, it was insisted he stay in bed—by Will, Annabelle, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Not one to argue, that was where he spent almost all day. Sleeping mostly, and drawing in between naps. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker occupied him aside from that, both holoforms sitting in his bedroom, occupying each other while the teen slept.

However, Alex was a clean person; he showered daily, and never messed up his routine. He refused to allow his momentary weakness to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Sideswipe asked, his voice obviously concerned as he watched Alex throw back his blankets and sit up. Sunstreaker stood up first, moving from his seat on the floor over to the bedside, intent on helping the young human up. Alex took the help, one of his hands taking Sunstreaker's as the holoform placed his other hand on the small of the human's back. A tingly sensation flushed through the organic, but he brushed it away, his thoughts spinning from standing.

"I need a shower," he said stubbornly, nodding to himself. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look, before Sunstreaker was forced to turn his attention back to Alex, who very nearly collapsed. The yellow frontliner moved his hand from the small of the human's back to his hip, pulling Alex against his side before leaning down to whisper in the teen's ear.

"Then I guess we'll have to help you, won't we?"

**Book Reading**

Without Decepticon forces acting up, the twins were visiting Alex, who was working on his school work, and advised he could not be distracted because he had to have finished the book he was reading by the next day. So, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe settled in the bed with him, Sideswipe using Alex's lap for a pillow, and Sunstreaker curling his arm around the boy's shoulders as he read.

**Dancing**

Diego Garcia did not see much snow, but when it did, the snow hit hard. The power, and backup power, had been knocked out, leaving a very cold and very dark Autobot base. Of course, the mechs didn't mind; they merely cranked up their internal heating systems, and the dark was never an obstacle for them. The humans, however, were a different story. The soldiers had taken to setting up barrels, burning whatever was feasible inside to create light and heat. The lucky ones, who were guarded by a particular mech, had the 'Bots to provide heat. Annabelle and Will were in Ironhide's cab, the temperature inside comfortable enough for them both to sleep, while Sam was seated in Bumblebee's alt form, Epps in Jazz's, and Alex in Sunstreaker's.

However, Sunstreaker hadn't bothered to turn up the heat—instead, he and Sideswipe had a better idea for warming the human up. Alex was between the two, his back against Sideswipe's holoform's chest, while Sunstreaker sat between the human's legs, Alex wrapping them around the yellow frontliner's hips. Sunstreaker kissed his charge's lips hungrily, the connection between them a little rough as Sideswipe kissed and nibbled Alex's neck.

**Daring**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched the human for a moment, before a small thought coursed through their CPUs, and a devious smirk came to their holoform's lips. Alex cocked an eyebrow, momentarily concerned. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe constantly pulled pranks and tricks, and just because he was intimately involved with them didn't mean he wasn't a target.

Suddenly, something about them seemed very… predatory, and Alex backed up a step, weary of whatever they had planned. Sideswipe pounced, literally tackling the human to the floor. Alex struggled to get free, however, Sideswipe merely rolled him over onto his stomach, before pulling the human's arms behind him, all while being careful not to harm him. A pair of handcuffs were slapped over the struggling organics wrists before he was hauled up and put on his bed.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, unable to keep the concerned stutter from his voice.

"We have a little show for you," Sideswipe purred. As the last word left his mouth, Sunstreaker's hand grabbed his brother's chin, forcing his head to the side before Sunstreaker claimed the other in a hard kiss. Alex's eyes widened as his breath hitched, before a stunned silence passed over him. He watched for almost an hour, an erection straining in his pants, as he watched Sunstreaker fuck Sideswipe over the bed.

**Disheveled**

The Decepticons had planned and planned for that day. They'd lure the base away with a false cry for help, and then attack and destroy the entire Diego Garcia base. Luckily for them, and unfortunately for the Autobots, the plan worked.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were about to jump from the plane had Ironhide not grabbed them both. They could see the entire Diego Garcia base from their height, and they could see the collapsed ruins that had become in their absence. Their sparks nearly dropped to the pit of their circuits—Alex had been there that day. He was somewhere among the rumble. Despite Ironhide understanding the twisting feeling that settled in their sparks—as he was still the Lennox family guardian, and that included Alex no matter how unfamiliar he was with the teen—he wouldn't let the twins jump off the plane until they were at a distance he was sure wouldn't cause them injury.

Immediately the two began checking their scanners and radars for Alex's location, while Ironhide and Will exited the plane, Will frantic and disheveled for his son. Not a second later both twins picked up their human's vitals, though they were weak. They moved quickly, over the rubble and through the remains of the base towards Alex's location, Ironhide scooping Will up and following suit.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker dug quickly yet carefully through the fallen concrete, knowing where they were digging was where Alex's vitals were emitted from. Finally, the last chunk of walling was pulled away, revealing a little human in a stairwell, which prevented him from being crushed completely.

Relief flooded their sparks as a small smile passed over Alex's lips. Sideswipe reached in, carefully lifting the human up and out of the hole. It was apparent in the sunlight that Alex was not completely unscathed; his leg was broken, a bone jarring out of it at an awkward angle, and he was bleeding lightly from a few places. But he was alive, and would continue to live.

**Drinking Energon**

Entering the mech's living quarters, Alex glanced around for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He discovered them sitting at their table, cubes of high grade energon in their hands. The small human froze, knowing what happened when they drank and became intoxicated off it; not only were they drunk, but they got increasingly horny. He still hadn't recovered from their last bout with him, a dull pain setting at the tail of his spine and lower back. Hoping he hadn't been spotted, the teenager backed up silently, watching for any shift in posture to indicate they knew of his presence. He didn't make it far, as he backed right up into something—or rather, someone. Arms circled around his waist while hot breath fell over his neck.

**Excited**

Nothing excited the human more than when his twins returned from battled and told stories about their jet-judo, or how they beat a particular 'Con into oblivion.

**Exhausted**

They had been out all day, the twins earning themselves a mini-vacation for good behavior. They picked up Alex early that morning, and returned him later that night, the boy absolutely exhausted from all the places they went and from the number of times Sunstreaker and Sideswipe managed to seduce him into sex.

**Greedy**

During the weekdays the twins had limited contact with their human charge—he was only sixteen, which meant he still needed to attend school, and William made sure of that. Once in a while the twins would aid him in ditching, and while that didn't happen often, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe made it their goal to talk Alex into doing it today.

"C'mon Alex," the red twin purred, lips placing tender kisses along the boy's neck. "Stay with us today, please." Alex shivered, his green eyes half open as he glanced to Sideswipe, who was kissing and sucking on his neck, to Sunstreaker, who's hands were wandering his sides with light, feathery touches.

"A-all right," he caved, a small smile coming to his lips.

**Happy**

"W-what?" the young boy asked, looking to the social worker. Using his arms, as he had little strength elsewhere, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Currently, Alexander wore nothing but the hospital gown—which, anymore, was his normal attire—and was in a pristine and well lit hospital room. He had been there for the past couple of days now, having contracted pneumonia with his ever weakening immune system. He was lucky that he didn't die from it. Any illness he got—even the common cold—was cause for panic, as it could end his life.

"You've been adopted!" she cheered again, having no problem repeating herself in the wake of Alex's confusion. Not too long ago, he had made a wish with the Make-A-Wish foundation, to be adopted, since he had been an orphan now for fourteen years. Since it was very possible he could die in the next few years, he wanted to die in a comfortable environment. Contrary to popular belief, the orphan homes weren't all that great.

"R-really?" he asked, excited now. She nodded eagerly.

"Yep! He'll be coming by in the morning to meet you!" Despite having almost died in the past few days, Alex was happier than he had been in a long, long time.

**Horny**

A deep blush overtook Alex's pale cheeks as he had walked in to the front-liner twins' living quarters, his eyes wide as the scene before him imprinted onto his thoughts. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in their holoforms, but that wasn't what made the organic freeze in place; instead, it was what they were doing. Both were naked, Sideswipe under Sunstreaker as the yellow twin thrust hard in and out of his brother, Sideswipe moaning and keening beneath him, writhing as his brother pumped his cock. Alex felt heat rush to his cock, creating an uncomfortable erection between his legs as he watched the twins.

**Jealous**

"C'mon Alex, we're heading out to a party, you need to come, relieve some stress, you know?" one of the human's friends, Joey, chided, putting an arm over Alex's shoulder. Knowing the twins were waiting for him, and knowing how impatient they could get, Alex gave a small smile, shaking his head. For one, he wasn't someone who particularly enjoyed partying, and two, he'd much rather spend his free time with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"No thanks, I have other things I have to tend to," he said, the smile replaced with a small frown. Joey shrugged, moving his arm off the human's shoulder and giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"Suit yourself," the taller male said. "But I _will_ get you to a party!" After receiving a particularly determined look from the other boy, Alex laughed, before saying goodbye and heading to where he could see the twin Lamborghinis parked. As he neared them, Sunstreaker's passenger door popped open, and the human climbed in, seating himself in the backseat, where he preferred to be, because both twins' holoforms could easily fit back there. A moment after Sunstreaker pulled out of his parking place, the yellow front-liner's holoform materialized beside Alex, a firm look on his face. As the teen cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, Sunstreaker grabbed him, pulling the human into his lap, holding him in place.

"What was that?" he hissed, as Sideswipe appeared in the seat behind them. Alex's hands went to Sunstreaker's chest, confused as he clutched the male's shirt tightly.

"W-what are you talking about?" he demanded, his voice sounding a little concerned.

"Sunny—"

"Shut up, Sideswipe," the aggravated twin ordered, before turning his attention back to Alex. "That other human! Who was it? Why was he touching you like that?" Suddenly, it seemed to make sense to the organic, as a small smile slowly spread on his lips.

"Sunny… are you jealous?" The holoform's eyebrows twitched.

"No—"

"Yes you are!" Alex was highly amused, and Sideswipe smiled, although knew better than to outright laugh when his brother got like this. Granted, he didn't like other humans touching Alex, but he could at least tell it was one sided, and supposed to be a friendly gesture. Sunstreaker, however, was different. Alex lifted one of his hands, threading it into Sunstreaker's hair before leaning forward and kissing his lips.

He pulled away a second later. "There's nothing for you to be jealous over—I'm bound to you two, and I don't want or need anyone else." Sunstreaker smirked, before kissing the human's soft lips again. Alex pulled away when Sideswipe scooted closed, and the organic kissed him too while Sunstreaker attacked his neck with soft bites and sucking.

**Kickass**

"Hey 'Hide," the human greeted, seeing Ironhide's holoform in the rec room. He was playing some sort of racing game. "Can I play?" Ironhide blinked, pausing the game and looking to the human. Alex was still shy around most of the mechs on base, open to no one except the twins, so naturally the warrior was a little caught off guard. He recovered quickly, however.

"Certainly," he answered, nodding as well, before exiting the single player and going to the multiplayer menu. Alex took a seat on the couch with him after fetching a controller, though left plenty of space between them. The menu came up to select a car, and Ironhide, having played this a number of times, chose his favorite car right away, while Alex browsed his choices.

"Are we basically just racing each other?" the human asked, selecting a vehicle. Ironhide wanted to comment how the chosen vehicle, while good for the map he selected, was slower than his selection, but opted instead to keep that to himself. He wanted to win as much as the next mech.

"Yes, there are computers as well," he responded, watching as the screen flashed to the racing menu.

"I… can't believe this," Ironhide grumbled, shaking his head after seeing his finish number a few minutes later. He had come in second, while Alex, who had a slower vehicle than him, had come in first. It was… impossible.

"Want to play again?" the human asked, in no way smug over his victory. Ironhide looked at the humble child for a long minute, before nodding. He loaded a different map, and chose his second favorite car as Alex once again browsed his choices. After they were both ready, Ironhide determined to win this one, the countdown began.

Minutes later, the race was over, Alex once again victorious. Ironhide grumbled under his breath, making Alex smile softly to himself.

**Naughty**

"Wait, explain again," Sideswipe said, exasperated. Alex gave a small laugh, smiling.

"Okay, Santa Claus—he's a fat, jolly man. He's not actually real, but children believe in him. If you're good, you get presents. If your naughty, you get coal, or nothing." Sideswipe wrinkled his nose.

"Coal? That doesn't seem like… fun for a human." Sideswipe thought for a minute. "What did you get for Christmas?"

"Well, Will got me a few things," Alex said, nodding.

"But… nothing from this Santa Claus? Does that mean you were naughty?" A completely predatory look replaced Sideswipe's previous one as he advanced on Alex. Alex's eyes widened and he backed up, although soon had his back against the wall with nowhere else to go. Sideswipe pressed his own body against the human's, his hands grabbing greedily at Alex's hips.

"I guess you need to be punished, hmm?" he asked, though didn't give the human a chance to answer as he put his lips to Alex's own soft ones.

**On His Knees**

Sunstreaker couldn't help but to groan, his eyes fluttering closed as his processor whirled at the sight in front of him. He was seated on the couch, his legs spread while Alex was seated on the floor in front of him. The yellow frontliner wore no pants, his erection caressed by the cold air of the room and the human's warm breath, before Alex ran his tongue along the underside of the hard cock, sending waves of pleasing shocks through the mech's systems. Threading a hand into the soft locks of Alex's hair, he ushered the boy to do more with another throaty groan as the human licked the head of his cock.

**On Vacation**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, thanks to the extended time they hadn't been in the brig, were awarded with a small vacation, which they planned around the time Alex was on his so called "Spring Break" from school. They had every intention to spend every waking moment with their human for that week.

**Playing With Weapons**

"C'mon, let me try it!" Sideswipe whined, watching Sunstreaker handle the prototype weapon and shoot several long range targets with precision. For one of Wheeljack's experiments, it seemed to work perfectly.

"Fine, here," the mech grumbled, handing it over to his eager brother. Sunstreaker smirked, seeing their small human approaching them.

"Alex, you're hear early," he mused, but pleased nonetheless. He crouched down, putting a metallic hand to the dirt to pick the human up. Alex stepped on, and Sunstreaker lifted him up.

"Yeah, no homework to finish, so I got to come early," the human answered, a happy smile coming to his lips. Sunstreaker turned, so he and Alex could watch as Sideswipe fired the prototype weapon. "I haven't seen that before. New gun?"

"Prototype. Wheeljack gave it to us not too long ago." Alex wrinkled his nose, knowing that Wheeljack, nine times out of ten, was not successful with his projects, and as Sideswipe went to fire, he was not proven wrong. Sideswipe cursed in Cybertronian, before turning to the two.

"I think it might be jammed," he mused, before tapping on one of the ammo cartridges. A second later, and the weapon exploded, knocking both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker flying backwards. Both had small injuries—Sideswipe's windshield was cracked, while Sunstreaker had cut an energon line. Neither were concerned for themselves however. Sunstreaker had been holding onto Alex, which meant the human was likely caught in the explosion. Frantic optics flickered about for him, discovering him on the ground a few feet away.

"Alex!" both twins shouted simultaneously, moving over to him in record speed. Alex sat up, blinking, blood running from his nose, his shoulder sagging in evidence that it was broken.

"Alex, we'll get you to Ratchet!" Sideswipe exclaimed, scooping the human up.

"What?"

"We're taking you to Ratchet!" Sunstreaker barked, optics flickering to the human. Alex gave them a blank look, before fear crossed it.

"Guys… I think I've gone deaf."

**Silly**

It was silly how the yellow frontliner got jealous—Alex had witnessed it a number of times, with both humans and other mechs. But he was always there to soothe the angry emotions, reminding Sunstreaker that he was bound to him, and wouldn't dream of being with anyone else.


	3. Halloween Drabbles

**Darkness**

"C'mon, Sam," Alex mused, a small smile coming to his lips. "Try to keep up!" The male in question grumbled, once again flipping the fusion accelerator on by mashing the "X" button on his control. The two males were engaging in a racing game, their attention captivated by the television instead of the concern for their respective 'bots safety. Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were on a brief mission, leaving their human charges at the Diego Garcia base, where they'd be safe. Several other 'Bots were out as well, including Prowl, Optimus, Ironhide and the Arcee Triplets.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," the younger teen mused, grinning at the other. "I think you owe me two Frappuccinos now." Sam, in good favor, merely smiled, shaking his head.

"No wonder you always beat Ironhide," he laughed, turning the game off and getting up. "C'mon, I'll buy you one now."

"Uh, Sam, unless you're gonna convince Ratchet to drive us to get something that is completely unhealthy… we don't have a way to get there," Alex reminded him, getting off the ground himself. Before the other could answer, however, the lights suddenly went out, and the two were surrounded by darkness. Alex blinked several times, rubbing his eyes as a sudden nervousness imbedded in the pit of his stomach.

"Um…" he started, unsure of what to say, really.

"Maybe one of Wheeljack's experiments took out the power again," Sam suggested with a sigh. He reached forward, his fingers colliding with the younger's arm before sliding down and finding his hand, grabbing it and pulling towards the door. He walked a little slower than usual, so he didn't trip or run into something.

After opening the door, headlights blinded them, making the two blink rapidly to adjust their eyes. The chartreuse medical Hummer pulled to a stop in front of them, the passenger front and back door opening up.

"The power has been cut from the entire building—I should get you two to a safely lit area," Ratchet's voice sounded through the radio, before Sam released Alex, and the two got in.

**Pumpkins**

"Ironhide, c'mon, you know you wanna," Alex added, giving the same pleading face that Annabelle was giving. It was their goal to persuade half the base to go to the Halloween-theme state fair with them, and so far they had gotten Optimus (thanks to Annabelle), Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (thanks to Alex), Ratchet (both of them were needed), and Jazz (who volunteered). Sam was working on getting Bumblebee to go, who was apparently traumatized by the last event he was made to attend. Now, they just needed Ironhide.

"I have duties to—"

"Optimus already told us you'd try to use that as an excuse, mister!" Annabelle said, pointed a small finger at the incredibly tall, black armored mech. A sigh escaped Ironhide.

"All right, all right." Alex grinned as Annabelle clapped her hands happily.

"At least she's not making you go trick-or-treating with her!" Alex commented. Suddenly, Annabelle's eyes lit up and Ironhide internally groaned.

**Trick-Or-Treating**

"C'mon Annabelle, almost ready?" Alex yelled, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He was looking in a mirror, adjusting his costume a bit. He decided to let Annabelle help pick it out, which meant that he was going as a pirate. The dark haired male had a rather convincing pirate hat and eye patch, and some fake, drawn-on stitches on his left cheek. Of course, the rest of the costume screamed what he was too.

Originally, Will was supposed to be home to take his daughter and adoptive son trick-or-treating, making it a family night. However, Decepticon activity came up, and he had to be back at the base. Both children a little disappointed, Alex decided he'd just take Annabelle, so the little girl could still have fun and get lots of candy—especially considering she'd get his, since he was allergic to chocolate.

"Coming!" the child exclaimed, coming down the stairs to greet her brother with a grin. She was going as a princess, and wearing a big, fluffy pink dress with a tiara. Alex grinned.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Taking her hand, Alex led her outside to the neighborhood.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated.<p> 


	4. Alex&Optimus

"O-Optimus," the human purred, arching beautifully at his touch. Optimus, over the years, had been with the occasional human, though they had all been older, in their early thirties or forties. This human, however, was quite young—merely seventeen—and had the mech not been so obsessed with the boy, he wouldn't have dreamed of doing something so sinful with him. Optimus himself had taken a holoform so they could engage in such activities; he appeared to be a tall, confident human with a broad chest and toned body. His short hair was a dark blonde that in the right light looked brunette, and his eyes a vibrant blue framed by thick lashes. The small body he currently had on the bed was slender, with smooth skin and not a pound over or underweight. Alex had creamy pale skin that was near flawless, with black tresses of short hair and bangs that sometimes hid his deep emerald eyes. Currently naked and writhing as Optimus ran his hands over the boy, the Prime suddenly found his attention captured by the lips that whimpered his name.

Leaning up, the leader of the Autobots pressed his own lips to Alex's, engaging him in a passionate kiss, showing the teen he was more to him than a means of sex. Optimus let his hands run down the organic's side as he moved his lips to Alex's neck and collar bone, sucking on the sensitive skin and leaving little love bites. Trailing kisses down until he came to the hard cock that begged for attention, Optimus ran an experiment lick up the underside, causing the human to mewl and shuddered, his breathing hitching as he whispered Optimus' name.

Pleased with the reaction, the Prime did it again before taking the erection in his mouth, the warm cavern making Alex moan out as his back arched off the bed, shivers flaring down his spine. Having done such an act before, Optimus knew how to please the teen with expertise, moving his tongue and sucking at the right times to push the human closer and closer to his release.

While Alex was distracted with the pleasurable centered in his aching cock, Optimus spread the teen's legs a little wider, before grabbing the bottle of lubrication he had conveniently placed, as he knew what they'd be doing that night. He smeared a generous amount on his fingers, knowing that Alex was a virgin and not wanting to hurt his little human, before bring his hand to the boy's entrance. While giving a particularly pleasurable suck, he gently pushed the tip of his finger passed the tight ring of muscle, causing Alex to tense up immediately around it and gasp, cutting off the delighted mewling he had been doing milliseconds before. When Optimus' finger was knuckle deep he paused, waiting for Alex to adjust while he continued to lick and such on the human's cock, eager to make him comfortable. Finally, when the tight heat relaxed, the Prime pulled his well lubricated finger out, before pushing it back in, slowly thrusting it in tune to the blowjob he was giving.

When he felt Alex was ready for a second finger, he added it with a single thrust, the boy immediately tensing up and giving a small whimper. Once again pausing with his fingers, he pulled his mouth away from the organic's cock, leaning up to kiss his lips, trying to comfort the unease he could sense growing in the teen.

"You must relax, Alex," Optimus spoke, breaking the kiss so they could breathe. "Relax…" He continued kissing the boy's collar bone, sucking softly on the skin and giving a little bite, Alex's panting and keening like music to his ears. Finally, he began moving the fingers, sliding them out before pushing them back in, followed by scissoring them to stretch Alex for something that was far bigger than his fingers.

"Ready…?" he asked, surprised to find his own breathing uneven. He slipped his fingers from Alex's entrance, blue eyes looking to green ones for the affirmation. The teen swallowed, so obviously nervous as a blush took over his face, but he nodded none the less. Optimus kissed him again, gently taking his thighs and pulling him closer while positioning the head of his own cock at Alex's entrance. The Prime was nervous himself—not about his skill in this particular area, because he knew he could please—but rather about hurting the beautiful teenager beneath him. Optimus would never hurt another sentiment being on purpose, but he couldn't even stand the thought of hurting Alex on accident.

Alex squirmed, reminding the Autobot Leader that he had an aching need that needed to be tended to, while Optimus was simultaneously reminded of his own hot, weeping erection that was poised at the small, puckered entrance.

"Just relax, this will hurt, but only for a minute," he whispered, trying to build some sort of confidence against the pain the teen would be feeling.

Optimus, ever so slowly, pressed the head of his cock against Alex's entrance, feeling the teen tense almost immediately. Shifting his hands from the boy's thighs to his hips, he rubbed soothing circles against the pale skin with his thumbs, hoping to relax the teen some. He pushed his cock, forcing it to slip past the tight ring of muscles, the tight heat immediately making him groan softly as he continued to sink deeper into the teenager.

Alex let out a cry, his body tense to reject the foreign intrusion as he squeezed his eyes shut. Not even half way in, Optimus stopped out of fear of hurting the teen too much, and leaned down and kissed his forehead, kissing his way down to his jaw line, before pressing their lips together softly.

"You have to relax," he whispered, placing another kiss on Alex's temple. The teen opened his green eyes, and Optimus could see the tears that had pooled in them. "Do you want to stop?" As much as he didn't want to, as much as he wanted to stay buried deep in the tight heat, he would not continue if Alex wanted to stop. The human considered it—Optimus could see it in his eyes—but ultimately shook his head, biting his lips as his hands moved from clutching the blanket to clutching Optimus' shoulders.

"Keep going," he murmured, before the Prime reached down and kissed him once more.

Optimus did as he was told, and continued moving, keeping a firm grip on Alex's hips to pace himself as he took the young human's virginity. Finally buried all the way inside, he let out a low groan, the tight heat around his cock, where he focused some of the most sensitive receptors, pleasuring him in more ways than he had ever been before. Optimus had never been with a virgin before, so this was an entirely new experience. But at the same time—it was one he treasured, one he would remember for the rest of his long life. That Alex trusted and loved him enough to give him something so precious. The Prime almost felt bad—he didn't have anything that special to give to the organic.

Alex bit hard on his bottom lip, holding in the cry he wanted to release as well as the blubbers about the pain. After Optimus pulled himself from his thoughts and the pleasure swimming around in his processor, he realized what the teen was doing, and kissed his forehead.

"Let it out, my human, let it out," he spoke, his warm breath running over the human's neck as he placed kisses along Alex's neck. The organic did as recommended, a choked sob escaping his lips as a streak of tears ran down the side of his face, his eyes screwing shut again before he looked to Optimus' eyes. The Prime was not small; in fact, he was well endowed, and it was more than the teen felt could fit. The intrusion was awkward, made him feel like he was going to split in half as ripples of pain shot through his anus and spine.

"It-it hurts," he whimpered, seeking reassurance that it would stop hurting. "Y-you're too big, boss, I-I think… I think I'm gonna t-tear in half." Optimus choked back the chuckle that wanted to sound out. Despite the pain he could hear in the teen's voice, he knew that, while Alex possessed a slender body and thus slender hips, he would still be able to accommodate the large girth—it'd just take a minute to adjust. And Optimus had already pegged the internet about such problems like tearing in half; it was a common thing for virgins to say, especially homosexual virgins. So Optimus continued to kiss his neck and suck and nibble on the sensitive skin, before whispering to him.

"You won't tear in half, my human," he murmured affectionately, nuzzling the side of his head. "You will adjust, and this will be the greatest pleasure you've ever had in your life. You'll be begging me for more, loving the sensations that run through your body, calling my name…" Optimus felt the shiver that raced through Alex's body, before he engaged the human in a heated kiss.

Finally, some time had passed, and the Autobot Leader was confident his human was ready for more, though asked to make sure. He held onto Alex's hips still, to keep himself paced as he began sliding out of the tight, clenching embrace the human had on him, before pushing back in, making Alex gasp out, his hold on Optimus' shoulders tightening. Checking to make sure he wasn't harming the organic, Optimus repeated, this time thrusting deeper than he had previously.

Easily settling a rhythm that wasn't too fast for Alex, he thrust in and out of the heat, his groin burning while his instincts told him to move quicker, to thrust harder. Through his continued thrusts, Alex began to relax more, keening whenever Optimus reentered him, before eventually he was wanting more.

"Faster, boss," he begged in a soft voice, pleading Optimus to pick up the pace. To get his point across, he ground his hips against the Prime, meeting his thrust and making the other groan. But Optimus did as the human requested, his hands tightening on Alex's hips as he picked up speed, pulling out and slamming back in with vigor, pleasing both himself and his human.

Alex moaned and writhed, clinging to the Autobot Leader. Optimus angled his thrusts differently, slamming the head of his cock right into the teen's prostate, making Alex cry out in pleasure, moaning Optimus' name. Optimus continued thrusting into that particular spot, eager to hear his name roll off the teen's sweet tongue and push past the beautiful lips.

He could feel his own climax nearing, and judging by the way Alex was clenching around his cock, he knew the teen was close too. To help him, one of Optimus' hands reached to stroke the neglected cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, which made Alex's voice rise as his body shuddered.

Optimus continued thrusting and stroking until Alex came in his hand, the walls of his anus becoming so unbelievably tight that it drove Optimus over the edge, coming hard inside the teenager. Panting, his blue eyes flickered to green ones, which were closed, though the boy not unconscious yet. Optimus smiled, kissing his lips softly, before pulling away to taste the substance now on his hand, curious of what Alex tasted like. He placed several kisses along the human's brow, before kissing his nose and his cheeks and his temples.

Finally pulling out of him, Alex let out a tiny, near-inaudible whimper from the loss, before green eyes flickered open, the teen still trying to catch his breath as he looked at the Autobot Leader. Optimus smirked, before readjusting them, pulling the teen up to the pillows and laying down beside him, holding him tight against his holoform.

"I love you," the human whispered, cuddling against Optimus' chest.

"I love you, as well," he responded affectionately, kissing Alex's forehead again.

* * *

><p>Reviieeeewwwww haunts/


	5. 7 Deadly Sins

**Greed**

The two were in recharge, their holoforms keeping up the image that they were sleeping peacefully. Alex watched their faces, his eyes flickering from Sunstreaker's face to Sideswipes, before a small smile came to his face. How greedy he felt sometimes, keeping the twin frontliners for himself, taking all the love and adoration they showered him with. Snuggled between them like he was, the young human could die happy.

**Gluttony**

Sunstreaker pinned the smaller human to the bed, his lips immediately attacking his throat with kisses and soft nibbles, the holoform's hands running up Alex's arms, before gripping his wrists to keep him pinned. Alex whimpered when the yellow frontliner sucked on the particularly sensitive skin of his collarbone, his back arching and innocently grinding his crotch against Sunstreaker's, making the mech growl, before repeating the delightful sensation, this time Alex letting out a soft moan in want.

"Sunny," the teen rasped, looking at the holoform through half lidded eyes. "We… we just had sex… this morning!" Sunstreaker brought his lips to the teen's, kissing him hard until he couldn't breathe and had to break off.

"Are you arguing?" the frontliner asked, kissing his neck again. "Besides—I can't get enough of you, and if Sides' was here… he could either." A deep blush came to Alex's face, and Sunstreaker smirked, kissing the human again.

**Wrath**

There was nothing that could ease the growing rage inside the yellow mech—not Optimus' commands, not his brother. Sunstreaker was seeing red, warning flaring up to warn him of overheating. All he knew was Starscream had hurt Alex; possibly killed the young human. And for that there was no pardon.

**Sloth**

The hospital room was too white. The green eyed boy found himself missing the Diego Garcia base, where the walls were random colors, sometimes decorated from the twins pranks, or there was the occasional hole blown into it. Thinking of the Autobot's home made Alex miss them as well. Especially a particular set of twins. Heart aching, he let his eyes slide closed as another dose of medicine was added to his IV by the nurse.

**Envy**

Alex walked down the hall, hoping to head to bed after a long day of school, homework and babysitting Annabelle. He loved his adopted sister like they were biologically related, but she wore him out. After she was tucked in bed, and he was certain she was asleep, he decided it was bed for himself. Opening the door and flipping the light on, something on his bed caught his attention. Cocking his eyebrow, he looked over the small, wrapped present, and tilted his head to the side before approaching. Easily ripping the paper from it, Alex discovered himself holding a video tape. Frowning slightly in curiosity, he walked over to the VCR, before putting it in.

His eyes widened at what was on the television, a small gasp escaping him. It was footage, of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, only what they were doing was…

Sunstreaker had Sideswipe pinned beneath him and was thrusting in and out of his brother without mercy, Sideswipe moaning wantonly as his hips eagerly met Sunstreaker's thrusts. Alex watched with wide eyes, a blush spreading over his cheeks as he felt the heat flourish down to his groin, an erection pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

Alex watched until the end—until Sunstreaker came hard inside Sideswipe and kissed him deeply, and the footage cut off. At some point, he had shut the door and locked it, before beginning to stroke himself. When he finally had his release, Alex cleaned up and retrieved the paper, finding a little message scrawled on it.

"Enjoy. –Red Alert."

**Lust**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raced down the road in their alt forms, eager to get to the Lennox household and wait for their human's arrival from school. They had to practically beg Optimus to go to the teens house (well, Sideswipe begged for the both of them, as Sunstreaker's ego refused to allow him to do such a thing, despite how badly he wanted to see Alex).

As both 'bots pulled into the empty driveway, all they had to do now was… wait. Both eager to ravish the teen, their alt forms were quite overheated, and had their holoforms been out, they'd both be sporting erections with the many thoughts of what they'd do to Alex. How they'd please him and how he always pleased them.

Both brothers were different in what they preferred. Sideswipe loved a good blowjob—especially from Alex. The human's lips were so soft, his mouth so wet and warm just thinking about it sent electrical shocks through his system. Sunstreaker loved to just interface hard with Alex, the teen was so tight, and the way he mewled underneath the yellow twin was delicious.

When Alex finally did arrive home, he was dropped off by Ironhide, who had to go get Will before getting Annabelle—which meant the twins had time to please their human before his family got home. Alex didn't even have the chance to make it to the door before Sunstreaker's driver door opened and Sideswipe's holoform came into existence, heaving the teen over his shoulder before putting him inside the mech's alt form, the door sealing shut as Sunstreaker's holoform joined them, Sideswipe kissing the teen hard as Sunstreaker got to removing his clothes.

**Pride**

It was only for his human that he would sacrifice his pride, and Alex knew this; that's why he never asked it of the yellow frontliner.


	6. Alex&theTwins

**Comfort**

The entire time Sunstreaker is locked away in solitary, Alex can't help but to miss him, and he's only comforted when the mech is released and returns to him.

**Kiss**

Alex was chatting about something in school, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watching his pale lips move as he spoke, before both had the idea to lean in and claim them. The two ended up head-butting each other instead, and Alex was left confused.

**Soft**

Sunstreaker has a softer side, very, very deep inside, and it's only ever exposed for his human companion.

**Pain**

Both pairs of blue eyes can see the intrusion is hurting the young teenage, and Sideswipe claims Alex's lips in a heated kiss to soothe him, while Sunstreaker stays buried inside him, unmoving, his lips placing delicate kisses along his spine.

**Rain**

When it rained, both mechs could sense the unease their human was put at, the way his eyes looked to the sky with traces of fear, and the way he avoided going out or even looking out the windows.

**Chocolate**

Sunstreaker growled when Sam offered Alex a piece of a chocolate bar, optics narrowed. He knew the repercussions the treat would have—his human would get sick to his stomach and become miserable, and that was no state the mech wanted to see him in.

**Happiness**

Despite everything that happened to him, Sideswipe was good at making him laugh and forget the pain and misery he lived in.


	7. A is for Allurement

**A is for Allurement**

William Lennox wasn't sure how his new son was going to take what he had to tell him. It had been three months since he adopted Alexander, and the teenager had adapted to the family like he had been there all along. Annabelle looked up to him like he was her biological big brother, Will's mother insisted on seeing him for Christmas, and even Sarah was swooning over the teen sometimes. Will himself, well, he already felt like Alex was his natural born son. Despite how timid the teen could be, he was polite and very friendly, and shared many interests with Will.

Now came to tell the boy about the Autobots. Annabelle knew, of course, and Will had expressed to her (and Ironhide, who was often times left sitting in the driveway because of low Decepticon activity) that Alex couldn't find out yet.

"Okay, so I think there's something we should talk about…" Will started, looking at the teen who sat across the table, working on his homework. Alex looked up, before setting his pencil down, showing his father figure all attention was on him. "My job, I work with the government, you know that. But… I want to tell you what exactly I work with." Alex cocked a slender eyebrow, confusion written over his face.

"I thought that was classified…?" he asked, remembering what Will had told him once before.

"It is. But Annabelle knows, and I didn't tell you because I… wanted to make sure you were comfortable before I told you any weird secrets." Alex's features shifted into a suspicious look, leaning back in his seat.

"Okay. So, I work with… aliens."

"… Aliens…?" Alex repeated, unsure if that was what he heard. "Like… little green Martians?" Will laughed.

"I think little green Martians would be a lot easier to handle than the Autobots. Okay, let me start at the beginning…"

Will explained the entire story, starting from when Sam first discovered Bumblebee up until the destruction of The Fallen. Alex listened with rapt attention until Will finished, and he blinked.

"So… the truck out there… is an… Autobot?" he asked, unsure if he was using the correct terms.

"Yeah, that's Ironhide. He's like… our family guardian. C'mon," Will stood up, gesturing towards the door. Alex remained seated for a long minute, unsure, before standing up and following after him. Will brought him out to Ironhide, who was parked in the shelter of the garage to keep the sun off his black armor. Will stopped in front of him.

"Okay, Ironhide, I finally told him. So, how about a demonstration?" he suggested. Alex watched, timidly a few steps behind Will, before the truck suddenly spurred to life and pulled out of the garage by itself, both humans watching as the sounds of clicks and whirls and shifting gears filled the air, before the entire frame began to shift into a giant robot. Alex stood absolutely still, just staring.

"Alex, this is Ironhide," Will introduced.

"Woah…" Alex spoke, his voice barely audible. "Um… nice to meet you?"

"The pleasure is mine, youngling."

After meeting with Ironhide, and taking in all the information that Will had given him, Alex seemed comfortable with the idea that humans weren't the only species on the planet, and it was giant autonomous robotic beings that shared it with them. After much discussion and debate between Ironhide and Will, both finally agreed that it would be appropriate for Alex to come to the base to meet not only Sam, but the other Autobots as well. Given that his health was well in the morning, they scheduled it for Saturday, while Ironhide contacted Optimus for approval.

The morning came around, and while he was a little flushed and tired, Alex was in good condition to go to the base with Will and Annabelle.

It was when Alex was talking with Optimus and Prowl that Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bumblebee returned from their mission, the twin alt form Lamborghini's slowing down as they caught sight of the pale skinned, short boy that was standing beside Annabelle, and questioned Bee over their private comm line.

::Who's that?:: Sideswipe asked, scanning the human's health for any clues, only to discover the frail health he had.

::Will's adopted son:: Bee answered, pulling to a stop near the boy, letting Sam, who he had picked up, out. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked over the boy for a few minutes more, contemplating transforming like Bumblebee had, before opting against it and racing off.

"Who was that...?" Alex asked softly, seeing the fancy cars speed by.

"The terror twins," Sam answered with a snort. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Also known as the base's pranksters. Don't be surprised if they get you." Alex gave a small, timid smile of amusement, before turning his direction back to the Autobots he was standing with.

* * *

><p>... review? c:<p> 


	8. Darkfic Prompts

These prompts are from the "Darkfic" community on LJ. I don't claim them as my own, and really only the third one is actually "dark." Mentions of non-con, but not graphic or anything of the like. Hey, if you have a minute, review? Reviews make my day c:

* * *

><p><strong>78. Different<strong>

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had seen many humans—namely men who were soldiers, and the occasional female who held the same job—but this one was different. He was not made of pure muscle, in fact, he was pretty scrawny, his skin pale and smooth unlike the other men on base. Alex was shorter, younger, more innocent than those who worked at Diego Garcia. It was what drew the two to him in the first place. The innocence compared to their war-dampened spark.

**5. Lost Haven**

They missed Cybertron, sure, but Earth was a Haven in the sense it had something Cybertron did not: the young human Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had grown attached to.

**75. Non-Con**

Megatron grabbed the shorter human by the throat, pleased with the fear and panic that was leaking off him in waves, and the snarls he could hear coming from the two mechs being held by the Seeker trine. Alex was already quite abused, his smooth skin bruised and marred now with cuts. Megatron could sense the weakness that was growing from the fatigue, and let out a low purr in response, which made the teen struggle more, his hands gripping the wrist of Megatron's holoform, trying to pull the hand off his throat. The taller man only squeezed tighter, making Alex whimper out as his breathing was restricted. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe fought harder against those holding them, trying to get free and save their human, but the Seeker trine held fast.

"I can smell them on you, fleshling," Megatron spoke, the voice from his holoform entirely too robotic as he leaned close, sniffing Alex's neck and shoulder. "Have they interfaced with you? Both of them? Perhaps at once?" Alex, out of embarrassment to be talking about something like that and out of fear for his life, remained silent. His feet were barely on the floor, and with the Decepticon Lord squeezing his hand like so, breathing was increasingly difficult, so talking was almost impossible anyways.

"There must be _something_ about you that keeps the frontliners coming back…" Megatron spoke, eyes curiously running down the teen's battered body before a deadly smirk came to his lips. "Perhaps I should have a test run." His words made Alex's blood run cold as he struggled to get free again, only to have Megatron slam him down to the ground on his back, knocking the wind from his lungs and making him gasp. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe struggled furiously, not wanting to see their human be defiled like that. Megatron purred, pleased with the reactions he was receiving from the two 'Bots. If just the threat of hurting the human was setting them off like so, then actually carrying out his plans would make things so much sweeter.

**60. Poisonous**

Alex tossed and turned in his sleep, a cold sweat breaking out over his body as he shuddered and burrowed further in his blankets, freezing and sweating all at the same time. It was early morning, the sun breaking through the drapes and yet he didn't wake. Will thought this odd—normally Alex was up getting ready for school before Annabelle was. Concerned, the father headed upstairs to check on his adopted sun, concern escalating to panic upon discovering that Alex was burning up, his forehead too hot for the man to even touch for too long, and he wouldn't wake up. That was what made Will panic the most.

"Ironhide," Will spoke, calling the mech from his cellphone. "It's Alex, he's sick, something's wrong, he won't wake up. I need to get him to a hospital!" If he owned another vehicle, Will wouldn't have been calling the mech. But he didn't. Ironhide was his car. Will was panicking; any fever was deadly to Alex, given his weak immune system and frail internal structures, which may have been the reason why he couldn't wake the teenager up.

"I am almost there, Will," Ironhide responded, and in the background of the call he could hear the engine's roar. "We will take him to Ratchet—he is much closer than any hospital." Will nodded, before realizing the mech could see that. Once he was off the phone, he uncovered Alex, easily sweeping him up in his arms and carrying him quickly downstairs, calling Annabelle down as well. She bounded down happily, but her mood immediately changed seeing the limb form that was her adoptive brother.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Alex?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"He's just sick, sweetie. We're going to take him to Ratchet, Ratchet will help him." Will, while waiting for Ironhide to arrive, got a wet rag to hold to Alex's forehead, trying to keep him cool despite the boy's unconscious writhing. Finally, he could hear the roar of the engine, and immediately he scooped up his son, carrying him outside with Annabelle on his heels. Ironhide's holoform appeared, picking up the little girl and securing her in the car seat while the door popped open on the other side for Will to climb in. It took half a minute to get settled before Ironhide was peeling out of the driveway, his scans running over the small human as he kicked on the air conditioner to help cool the teen. Unfortunately, the scans turned up the likely cause of his fever and rapidly decaying vitals; some sort of poison that was eating through his body like acid. However, to keep from freaking Will out, he held that information to himself, but comm'ed Ratchet so the mech knew what was coming.

As usual, while Ratchet worked, Ironhide, Will nor Annabelle was allowed inside the med-bay. Will sat with Annabelle right next to him, convincing her, and himself, that Alex would be all right. It wasn't long until Sideswipe and Sunstreaker arrived, demanding from Ironhide what was going on. The mech, although a little irritated the twins were being rather rude with him, shared what he knew, with both them and Will.

After two hours of waiting, the med-bay doors finally unlocked, meaning they were allowed it. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rushed inside, Ironhide picking the Lennoxs up and carrying them in as well. Ratchet was near an Autobot berth, where he had a smaller human bed set up, Alex laying in it with a facemask on and several tubes hooked to his arms. He was unconscious still, oblivious to the several holoforms and humans gathering around him. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker crafted their holoforms almost immediately, each occupying a side of the bed while Ironhide set Will and Annabelle down, letting the two over there as Ratchet and Ironhide's holoform joined them. It was a lot easier to communicate via holoforms.

"He'll be all right in a couple hours. I've stabilized him and removed the poison, but he's lost a significant amount of blood and tissue—we were extremely lucky there wasn't any permanent damage. I've ordered some of his blood type, for a blood transfusion, and until then, he has to remain in bed. If he even wakes up between now and then." The people who surrounded him, who loved him, were just happy he was alive.


	9. 30 Days

**001. A Love Scene**

Alex shuddered, a hand running between his thighs with feathery touches as a warm lips brushed over the sensitive skin of his collarbone, a promise of things to come. "S-Sunny," he whispered, eyes fluttering closed as the holoform's too real lips met his, kissing him softly and leaving him breathless. Sunstreaker pushed him back against the pillows, his body overlapping the teenager's as he trailed kisses down the human's jawline, before he nipped the skin of Alex's collarbone, knowing it was a particular stimulating spot on his human. The frontliner was rewarded with a gasp and a shudder, one of Alex's hands threading into the hair of the being that was pleasing him like so.

**002. A Death Scene**

They had known it was coming—the doctor had warned them months ago—but that didn't make it any easier. That didn't soothe the pain that burned every inch of their form, and it didn't make them want to rip their sparks out of their chassis any less. He was their human, he belonged to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker like a bonded mate. And now… he was gone. Sideswipe gave another static filled wail as Sunstreaker clung tightly to his crimson twin.

**003. A Scene You've Always Wanted To Write But Never Did**

A primal growl tore from the golden Lamborghini as it skid to a halt, transformed and dropped the human he had been carrying on the ground. Alex let out a groan, landing on his back and feeling a dull pain shoot up his spine before he sat up, looking to Sunstreaker for an explanation of the sudden stop in the middle of nowhere. They were supposed to be heading for his chemotherapy appointment, but only made it about three miles from the Lennox household.

Sunstreaker stood in the middle of the road, crouched and holding his helm as his frame visibly shook, immediately worrying Alex as the human scrambled to his feet, moving over to the giant robot. "Sunny, what's—" A gold servo flung out in a quick movement Alex failed to see before it was too late. He was thrown backwards as pain sheared through his chest, his body colliding with the dirt and knocking the breath out of him, the overall ache in his body increasing. Blinking to clear his hazed vision, he could see Sunstreaker's holoform approaching him, but something was off. His face looked blank, like he wasn't there.

"Sunny?" the human weazed, feeling a heavy pressure on his chest and ribs. Had he cracked one? Surely there'd be more pain if he had. He glanced past the slowly approaching holoform, seeing the mech's golden frame lying motionless on the ground, optics offline. Alex was confused, but didn't have time to make sense of it before the holoform was on him, dropping to where he was sitting and shoving him back against the ground, a hand suddenly closing around his throat tightly and restricting his breathing.

"I've never been with a fleshling before," Sunstreaker spoke, further confusing Alex. The two had been intimate a number of times. "The golden rust bucket seemed quite fond of you—I'm curious of why." Alex was beginning to suspect this wasn't Sunstreaker. "After all, you're so ignorant, calling to the Autobot scum as if you could help him fight a parasite from his processor—" the holoform gave a sickening grin. "You're so… weak." He motioned to Alex's failed attempts to get him to let go of his throat. "So… fragile." The holoform grabbed one of Alex's wrists, squeezing it and crushing the bone, making the human scream and try to wrench his injured hand back.

"Perhaps it's what you have between your legs that interests him so," the holoform purred, his free hand releasing the crushed appendage and slipping between Alex's thighs. Alex glared through gathering tears, frantic now.

"Get off!" he demanded, voice hoarse.

"Why would I do that, fleshing? If anything, you've only proved how… _amusing_ you are. And the best part is, I can feel the bucket of bolts **panicking**, because he's oh so aware of what I'm doing to you." Alex grit his teeth, and with a shift of his leg, kneed the holoform in the side, successfully dislodging him from the hold he had on the human. In a flash, Alex was to his feet and running, cradling his broken wrist against his chest. He could see Sideswipe tearing down the dirt road in the distance, haze of dust behind him. However, Alex could hear Sunstreaker's engine gun, and didn't need to turn around to know the mech had changed into his alt mode, and was no doubt planning to catch him or run him down.

Unfortunately, it proved to be the latter.

Alex continued running, refusing to look back to see the approaching golden Lamborghini that he loved so much. Instead he focused on Sideswipe, who was so close yet so far away. It was over before he realized it had happened; a hard force hit the back of his legs, and he was knocked forward, the low carriage of the Lamborghini grinding across his head, shoulders, back and legs as he was dragged forward in the dirt, bones crushing as the pained scream died on his lips.

Every nerve in his body exploded in agonizing torture as the last thing he saw before being consumed by pain induced darkness was Sunstreaker's bumper, rapidly reversing closer to where he lay.

**004. A War Scene**

Alex was certain he was going to go deaf, the constant sounds of violent explosions and gunfire assaulting his ears, even despite him covering them. He had long since squeezed his eyes shut as he huddled in the corner of the recreational room, or rather, what was left of it. Sam was beside him, holding tightly onto Carly who sobbed in fear, while the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons was waged mere feet in front of them. Alex shuddered, curling tighter in on himself, wishing to be back home where he was safe.

**005. A Scene Using Two Characters Who Don't Speak The Same Language**

The feline voiced a metallic sounding series of clicks and screeches, getting closer and closer to Alex, who tried to back up more despite his back being against the wall already.

"G-good kitty, nice kitty," he whispered, although was only met with the language of the Cybertronians. Ravage cornered him against the wall, face level with the human because he had fallen into a sitting position, before gently sniffing him, nudging the human with a metal nose. Alex watched, eyes wide in panic, before gently lifting a hand, freezing immediately when Ravage growled. The feline sniffed his hand, before rubbing the top of his head against it. Hesitantly, Alex pet the overgrown cat like he would a human cat. Ravage purred, once against voicing something in Cybertronian.

"Are… are you petting Ravage?" Ironhide asked, freezing in the doorway upon seeing the human scratch the feline behind the metal ear.

"Um… I think he likes me?"

**008. A Scene Involving Your Favorite Quote**

"Sunny! Sides!" Alex greeted them, grinning at the two Autobots from his hospital bed. The twins grinned back, taking their usually seats on either side of the sick human.

"Sorry we're late, Aly," Sideswipe beamed. "But we got into a little fight with Megsy before we came here!"

"Really?"

"Yep. Kicked his aft to the pit and back," Sunstreaker commented, smirking. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker launched into the tale of how they, single handedly, sent Megatron back to the Decepticon base, and potentially saved the Autobots.

"And then, I was like 'Put it in neutral, Megatron!'" Sideswipe's story was interrupted by Alex erupting into laughter, succeeding in bringing a smile to both his guardian's faces.


End file.
